Ruby and Sapphire Hearts
by SapphireGarry
Summary: A Marco/Ace Valentine's day special! A little fluffy one-shot between the two! :3


Hey guys Sapphire here~ I know this is a day late but I did want to make a little valentine one shot for our two favorite commanders! I hope you like it! Enjoy~

* * *

Here Marco was trying to think of something to get Ace for the day called Valentine's Day. When Marco told Izo, when asked what Ace wanted, that Ace told him not to bother with the holiday. Izo of course couldn't accept this so he was dragged by both Izo, Vista and Thatch.

Marco was sitting in front of a little store that Izo went to that sold beautiful jewelry and did engraving. Marco looked through the accessories on the shelf looking for something for Ace to have, he turned to the object he had be findling in his pocket for the time he had been staring in the window.

He took the item out looking at the golden lighter that Ace had received on his birthday just about a month ago by his godmother Dadan. Marco had picked it up in the driveway where it innocently say picking it up he meant to give it back but it never seemed the right time. Now here Marco stood in front of the shop holding the fire boy's precious gift, what if he had the light engraved? No that wouldn't do….he felt as he was piggybacking on another's gift….

Marco thought about it before he saw a glint when he moved in the shop. He went to the side where he saw the strange glint when he saw the gift, Ace and him could both enjoy. He carefully picked the piece of jewelry up before taking it to the cashier, having her ring it up for him.

"So tell me who's the lucky guy?"

Marco's eyes widen at the oranged haired girl behind the counter. How did she-"

"Don't worry too much on how I got it! Tell me who you got the gift for!"

And without another thought he did so.

"It's for my boyfriend….his name is Ace…."

"Ohhh, is his full name Portgas D Ace?"

"Yeah….how did you know?"

"I happen to be dating his little brother. The name is Nami! You choose right in the gift you got him, but you might want to present him with it, maybe let's say dinner?"

Marco facepalmed as he asked himself why didn't he think of that? Marco nodded before getting out his phone, looking to Nami.

"Do you know if he likes any type of restaurants that he likes best? He doesn't like to go anywhere fancy when we go out so I want this to be special….?"

"I don't know what he likes but I know a good place to go for a date. I can get you a reservation!"

"That would be great yoi! Thank you so much!"

Nami nodded as she was handed Marco's phone dialing a number before putting it to her ear waiting for it to pick up. She smiled as Marco heard a voice from the other line.

"Hey Sanji! I was wondering if you had an extra spot for Ace and his boyfriend! The boyfriend here wants to make out flame head special! Can you help me out?"

"Of course Nami-swan! When will they be here?"

"Did you hear that Marco?"

"Yeah, I'll be there with Ace around 7:30. Is that okay?"

"You hear that Sanji?"

"Yes Nami-chwan! That is acceptable! What will the reservation name be under?"

"Newgate yoi."

"Alright, I'll see you guys then! Bye Nami!"

Nami said a simple goodbye before she handed the phone back to him.

"Your reservation for tonight is at 7:30, at the Bartie! That's okay right?"

"More than enough. Again thank you so much Nami."

"Your welcome! Now go make our friend happy, shoo!"

Marco laughed as he left the store going to look for Izo and Thatch to tell them the good news. He then thought he didn't need to wait as he opened his phone to tell them the plan and hopefully get them on board with it.(Knowing them they would have no problem joining him to make Ace happy.)

 _Timeskip_

Marco was nervously standing in front of the Bartie waiting for his date to show for the occasion he set up. Izo had agreed to get Ace to the Bartie by the reservation time and it was almost time. He released a sigh of relief when he saw his brother's car pull up with Ace in it with a blindfold.

"Izo are you going to tell me where we went now?"

"Have patient Ace! We're here and the surprise is almost in your reach! Now let me help you out!"

Marco fiddled with the his gift in his pocket as he watched Izo carefully help Ace out of the car, pulling him to Marco. Izo stopped Ace before they had bumped into Marco.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ace made a noise of confusion at that, but Marco knew exactly what Izo meant by that. He slowly pulled Ace into his arms before grabbing the boy's chin kissing him softly on the lips. Ace immediately kissed back his arms going around Marco's neck.

Marco took the his first gift out moving his arms to lightly drap it over Ace's neck, snapping it into place before letting it rest into the crooked of Ace's collarbone. Ace moved back as his eyes widen moving them to look at the beautiful ruby necklace around his neck.

Marco moved to grab his matching sapphire one out of his suit showing it to Ace, whose eye's now held tears. Marco was taken back as a sudden weight was in his arms and a face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Marco….I love you."

"No thank you Ace….you are the light to my life that I can't help but be without, I will always be here as well as take care of you. I love you too, Portgas D Ace….There is a part two you know, how about we get to it yoi?"

Ace only nodded, with Marco looking for Izo but discovered he must have left the two to their own moment. Marco smiled as he lead Ace into the Bartie, the boy having a smile on his face while holding leaning and holding Marco's arm.

 _He won't have it any other way_.

* * *

This was just a little fluff between the two lovebird~ Anyway I'm sorry it being late but my sense of time and dates aren't the best! XD I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

Sapphire~


End file.
